


Late Nights and Trembling Hands

by nerdybutpunk



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Simon Snow, Sharing a Bed, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybutpunk/pseuds/nerdybutpunk
Summary: Simon can't sleep. That's it, that's the fic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Late Nights and Trembling Hands

The snow blankets everything on the street below, and despite it being way too early, Simon wishes he had a cup of tea. Or a tall glass of tequila. Either would suffice, really. Anything that would get him anywhere closer to sleep.

It was another nightmare, but worse than the usual ones. The Mage had blood pouring out of his mouth and Simon’s sword in his chest as he told Simon, “and you wonder why I never loved you”, which isn’t too far off, but the Mage’s face had kept flickering into Baz’s. 

That was last night. He’d tried to make up the sleep he’d lost because of it with a cat nap while Baz was at work this afternoon, but he ended up trapped in another nightmare for four hours. He’s paying for it now, staring out the window while his fiancé sleeps peacefully beside him. Baz hadn’t wanted the bed right up next to the window like this, claiming it would just get Simon sick, but Simon likes being right next to an escape plan, and the ability to moodily stare out the window like this. When he’d told Baz that, he had just raised an eyebrow, but gave in nonetheless. 

There’s a cool touch to the small of his back, and Simon barely keeps his wings in when he startles. 

“Come back to bed, darling,” Baz says softly, stroking his thumb along Simon’s skin. 

“I can’t,” Simon says, “I’ll just fidget and keep you up. I really did myself in sleeping that late today, didn’t I?” 

Baz makes a noise and snakes an arm around Simon’s waist, pulling him in until he’s forced back onto Baz’s chest with a slight oof. “It’s the nightmares, isn’t it?” He asks in a murmur once Simon has wriggled around to get comfortable. 

Simon nods against Baz’s chest. “They went away for a while, but now they’re back. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“I’d rather be slightly unpleasant in the morning than leave you to suffer alone, my love.” 

“So what, you’re just going to lay here awake with me, damn your opening shift tomorrow?” 

“That is what I am intending, yes. I don’t quite have a heartbeat to lull you to sleep, but I can think of another way to tucker you out.” 

The undertone in Baz’s voice coupled with the teasing hand just above the waistband of Simon’s pyjamas at any other time would have had Simon ready to go in a moment, but he hesitates and Baz removes his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Simon whispers. “I just can’t tonight. Can you just hold me? I don’t care if you fall asleep, I just need to know you’re here.” 

“Don’t ever apologize for saying no to me, Simon. Especially about this.” Baz presses a kiss to his forehead, “I’m here, and I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Simon says, a smile just tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“And nothing that happened is your fault. He was a horrid, horrid man and you are nothing like him, and you’re worthy of a family. Of our family. You, me, Bunce, and Wellbelove. Mother, father, and my siblings.” Baz hesitates for a moment before speaking again. “Of the child we may raise together, later on. You won’t be anything like him. I promise you that, Simon Snow.” 

Simon doesn’t try to hide the way it makes his eyes tear up, but he nods against Baz’s chest. “How did you know?” 

“I had a feeling. Do you want to talk about this more? Or do you just want to be quiet for now?” 

“Quiet, please,” Simon says. 

“Okay, my love.” 

They drop off just before sunrise, tangled together in their big bed, Simon clutching at Baz’s pyjama shirt while Baz has a hand buried in Simon’s hair.


End file.
